


Voyage et ne reviens jamais.

by soulhead



Series: Voyageurs éternels [4]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Au sein du royaume de Morphée, il existe un rêve plus précieux que tous les autres.





	Voyage et ne reviens jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo, mes écrits deviennent de plus en plus abstraits. J’ai essayé de m’exercer à décrire des paysages et des sensations avec juste Yann/Martin comme protagoniste. Pour finir, c’est devenu une énorme métaphore sur Bartheill x) C’était surtout pour m’aider à m’entrainer à l’écriture et à me relaxer, mais vu que je l’ai finie, je vous la partage. Courage à ceux qui arriveront jusqu’au bout, je suis bien consciente que c’est un écrit très abstrait et qu’il n’y que de la contemplation dedans ^^’.

Au sein du royaume de Morphée, il existe un rêve plus précieux que tous les autres. Ce rêve, c'est celui d'un homme que les résidents de l'Olympe avait surnommé « le marcheur ». Chaque nuit, depuis bientôt 10 ans, il poursuivait la même rêverie, celle d’un long périple qui avait commencé dans une forêt verdoyante, un matin d’automne.  
Au commencement de cette odyssée, le marcheur se contentait de fixer le sol qu’il piétinait. Il apprit alors à se familiariser au mouvement de ses pas réguliers, aux milles formes des cailloux parsemant le chemin ou encore aux tortillements des racines qui entravaient son périple. Il s'amusait parfois également à cataloguer l’ensemble des nuances de couleurs qui habillaient les feuilles des trembles et des bouleaux qui l’entouraient.

_Qui suis-je ?_

  
Puis, ses oreilles finirent par se réveiller dans ce songe et à lui murmurer le chant des oiseaux. Perdrix, mésanges ou encore alouettes s'interpellaient successivement pour former une chorale résonnant à travers les bois. Ainsi, il finit progressivement par pouvoir déceler avec précision chaque sonorité qui peuplaient cette forêt fantasmée. Le frémissement des feuilles des arbres au contact du vent, le bruit des brindilles qui se fendaient sous ses pieds, tous ces échos l’accompagnaient dans son voyage.  
Un jour, alors qu’il lui semblait avoir pu déceler l’ensemble des bruissements perceptible dans ce rêve, il perçu un son qui lui avait échappé. Il crut d'abord qu’il s’agissait des pas frénétiques d'un animal qui fuyait sa présence, comme il l’entendait parfois. Pourtant, ce son semblait l’appeler et le narguer dans son insaisissabilité. Il lui fallut bien des nuits pour réaliser qu’il s’agissait là du frémissement d’un ruisseau qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, mais qu’il n’avait pourtant jamais aperçu auparavant.

 

_Où suis-je ?_

  
Comme éclairé par cette réalisation, son champ de vision gagna en ampleur et il put enfin admirer ce qui l’entourait. Il pouvait désormais observer les oiseaux dont il avait entendu les chants inlassables depuis tant d’années. Il s’abreuvait alors comme saisit d’une soif intarissable de tout ce que son regard pouvait déceler dans la forêt qu’il traversait. Et puis, avec l’acquisition de ce regard, il entreprit pour la première fois de quitter le sentier. Parfois, il apercevait des prairies près de son chemin et il s'y prélassait de longues heures. Toute notion du temps disparaissait en ces instants. Il se laissait absorber par les reflets dorés qui chatouillaient les feuilles des arbres qui l'entourait. Ses mains se perdaient de nombreuses heures dans les hautes herbes qui l’entouraient. Il lui fallait tout toucher, tout comprendre de ce qui l’entourait. Ses cinq sens semblaient vouloir désespérément s’imprégner de son environnement comme pour le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.  
Puis, repu de ses longues haltes, sa marche reprenait et il rejoignait le chemin qu’il, se disait-il, allait bien finir par l’amener là où il lui fallait être.

Clairsemées ainsi de longues contemplations passives du paysage qui l’entourait et d’une marche obstinée, le rêveur passait ses nuits, prisonnier d'un songe sans fin. Cependant, un jour, un changement s'opéra.

_Quel est mon but ?_

  
Absorbé par le tumulte du ruisseau qu’il longeait, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour constater que ses pas l’avaient finalement guidés vers une clairière où une scène inédite s’offrait à lui.  
Ainsi, devant ses yeux se tenait une vaste étendue de blés sauvages qui étaient dorlotés par les caresses invisibles du vent. Des grillons émettaient un bourdonnement sourd tout autour de lui. Pendant de long mois, le marcheur ne rêvait plus que de ce champ de blé. Le ciel parsemé de nuages était devenu le seul spectacle qu’il observait et il finit par se persuader que sa place était là, allongé dans cette plantation sauvage.  
Parfois, des oiseaux venaient l’observer d’un œil curieux. Progressivement, il semblait s’assimiler au champ de blé, comme si lui aussi n’aspirait qu’à grandir sous l’astre doré.

_Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive-t-il ?_

  
Puis, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il entendit un nouveau son.  
C’était le bruit d’un discret carillon qui semblait avoir été porté par le vent pour finalement atterrir près de ses oreilles. Surpris par cette irruption dans son quotidien, le rêveur se tourna vers le source de ce bruit et se remit en marche, comme honteux d’avoir perdu tant de nuits dans une immobilité paresseuse.  
Il n’eut qu’à parcourir quelques mètres, car l’origine de ces bruits étaient là, au milieu du champs.  
Il s’agissait d’une petite maison. Faite d’un bois à la couleur chatoyante, elle s’intégrait parfaitement dans le paysage, si bien que le rêveur ne l’avait pas remarquée lorsqu’il avait découvert cette clairière.

_Vers où me faut-il aller ?_

  
Sur le petit perron de cette maison était suspendu un petit carillon vibrant, balancé par le vent. C’était donc ce petit objet qui avait dérangé son entreprise fainéante.  
Le rêveur entrepris alors de se diriger vers cette maison.  
Sans qu’il ne sache trop pourquoi, il s’assit sur le perron et, au lieu d’ouvrir la porte de cette cabane pour assouvir sa curiosité, il se remémora tous le chemin qu’il avait parcouru. Du ruisseau qu’il avait longé, aux cimes des montagnes qu’il avait observées jusqu’au champs de blé dans lequel il se trouvait, il était pris d’un sentiment de nostalgie qui paralysait son corps.

  
Était-il prêt à découvrir ce que cette maison semblait lui cacher ? Le périple qui avait peuplé toutes ses nuits depuis tant d’années allait-il prendre fin ? Si tel en était le cas, en avait-il réellement envie ? Souhait-il réellement arrêter ses explorations ?

  
Sans qu’il n’en sache trop les raisons, le rêveur était certain qu’une fois le pas de la porte de cette maison franchit, son périple s’arrêterait. Avait-il tout vu de ce rêve ?

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?_

  
Envahi d’un sentiment de révolte face à l’idée d’abandonner son périple, le rêveur se leva brutalement et se dirigea loin du sentier qui l’avait accompagné jusqu’à présent. Il se précipita aux frontières de la clairière qu’il connaissait si bien et s’engouffra dans l’épaisse forêt qui se dressait devant lui.

  
Sans chemin ni parcours à suivre, le marcheur devint vagabond.

_Vais-je m’arrêter un jour ?_

  
Son errance le guida vers des contrées inexplorées. Ses foulées le menèrent à travers les plus sauvages des forêts, au sommet de monts tous plus hauts les uns que les autres. Il dessina des sentiers le long de falaises vertigineuses et trébucha dans le sable de dunes de sables interminables.  
Et puis, alors qu’il franchissait difficilement les dernières des dunes qui s’opposait à lui, il aperçut au loin un spectacle qu’il n’avait jamais pu voir dans son rêve jusqu’à cet instant présent. Parmi le paysage fait de bleu azure et du blanc immaculé des bancs de sables qui s’offraient devant lui, une personne, plongée elle aussi dans ses contemplations se tenait là, à quelques centaines de pas de lui.  
Du haut de sa dune, le vagabond ne pouvait que difficilement apercevoir la silhouette d’un jeune homme. Celui-ci était habillé d’une tenue dont la couleur pourpre semblait lui rappeler tant que souvenirs précieux.

_Prends ma main, ne te retourne pas et suis moi !_

Le vagabond comprit alors, avant même d’avoir pu rejoindre les côtés de cet homme, qu’il s’était trouvé un compagnon de route.


End file.
